FOOD WARS!
by Death to burritos
Summary: We all know what happens during spring break but what happens during a not so ordinary 10th grader's spring break? Find out what happens when a bunch of random events that don't have any main plot come together to form a story. will randomness prevail? Re


_**Yup this is my second fanfic... so it's um weird and it's just a bunch of random idea's I have compiled together in my head and it has no main plot so... yup Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**FOOD WARS!**

**Chapter one:**

Mark was a boy of and a very lazy one at that, so lazy he didn't ever cook. He always went out to eat and that got him into quite a bit of trouble, because after the fifth or sixth time eating out he became very fat!

After putting on about 300 pounds mark had much girl trouble, they wouldn't talk to him let alone look at him if they could avoid it …

Marks life was very far from ordinary for example: his house was infested with many strange creatures, like the Canadian tire couple who lived in his garage because they were too poor to afford a real house! They were constantly buying tools at Canadian tire and put them on his credit card!

Michael Jackson lived in his basement for crying out loud… the guy's life wasn't ordinary just give him a break already! Michael constantly left yellow stains on the rugs and that didn't make Mark happy at all, he was always reminding him he had to do that outside!

He headed out the garage door after pushing past the Canadian tire couple who tried to sell him a hammer, because they need money to get an operation so they wouldn't buy stuff from Canadian tire any more... but any ways Mark was headed for his bus that took him to holy trinity high school where he was a student. The day was very long about six hours… so we will skip ahead to the end of the school day.

Mark trudged out of last block the weight of his backpack was unbelievable, and weighed him down like a sack of bricks, "Must…get… to… locker...before…legs… give… out" Mark thought as he neared his locker, when he got to the locker beside his own he broke down panting bending over, to catch his breath. A few people passing by let out a couple snickers as they looked at him, he merely gave them a glare with his icy blue eyes people would freeze at the exact moment he looked at them.

He stood up and wound his lock to the correct combination and pulled the locker door which gave a terrible screech as opened it.

Immediately he loaded his text books into the locker, because it was spring break as of after school today and he needed not even one of his text books.

As soon as that was done he walked out of the school and to his bus stop to wait for the bus that was going to take him home. He was concentrating really hard on what he was going to do during the week so much that he didn't notice a man in a large black trench coat and huge sunglasses hiding in the bushes watching his every move.

Shortly the bus pulled up and a bunch of people going to the Millwood's Rec-center climbed off, after they had departed the bus Mark chambered on and took up two seats entirely.

A man with a news paper in front of his face climbed into the bus and sat at the opposite side of the bus. Mark paid no attention he just looked out the window watching the world pass him by. The man looked up from his news paper and folded it back up over his face when mark looked back, he was wearing black sunglasses! Later when mark's stop came he got off and headed home, the man with the news paper fallowed about thirty feet away from him. When mark entered his house, he found a note on the table; he picked it up scanning it with his eyes. It read:

_Hello Mark, I'll be working late today _

_because I have a lot of work to do before my trip to _

_Cuba tomorrow. Don't wait for me and _

_there is money in the drawer so you can order a pizza or some thing._

_Sincerely Mom _

"Great!" he said sarcastically "alone for yet another day!"

Meanwhile out side the man in the trench coat and sunglasses was scanning the house.

"Yes… now I know where you live you my friend..." he said into thin air " by the end of tonight… you will… eat at Wendy's" he started taking off his sunglasses and revealing his identity, it was in fact the Wendy's man!

Back inside the house mark was getting comfortable when the phone rang; he walked over to the receiver and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked into the phone

"Hello…" said a voice on the other end it was deep and raspy. "Have you…" the voice started

"Have I what?" Mark asked

"Have you…" it began again

"Yes!"

"Have you…?"

"Have I what? God damn it get on with it!" Mark yelled into the receiver

"Alright, alright geese… have you checked…. "It said

Mark held his breath he knew the caller was going to ask him if he had checked the children…

"….What the latest things the movie theaters have been playing lately..?" the voice finished.

"Umm... No not recently..." Mark replied surprised

"…and… have you checked the children?" The voice asked

"Wait a minute I know that voice..." Mark said "you're a prank caller!"

"Um... No I'm… taking a…. survey… to see how people… react to things like that!" the voice said before hanging up.

Mark hung up after the other person. "Weird…" he muttered to himself before settling back down to watch TV. He wasted most of his life in front of that infernal box, he watched in his spare time all the time.

It was about ten o'clock when he decided to go to bed, and ascended the stairs to his room. Yawning he settled himself down for the night in his bed and shut off the lights.

Outside the Wendy's man had waited patiently for the opportune moment to spring into action. He began to climb the trellis to an open widow he spotted earlier. - Horror movie music plays as he climbs-

The window was open a crack so all he had to do was slide it open so he could crawl in. He did just that and stealthily slid the window open… "All those years of ninja training really paid off. It is very useful when stalking some one." He thought as he slid in and quietly put his feet on the floor.

Coincidentally he had opened the window to and entered Mark's room. Walking over he loomed over the fat boy," pleasant dreams my friend…" The Wendy's man said a big smirk appeared on his face.

And he walked over to Mark's desk and placed a Wendy's meal on it, and admired what he had just done.

But just at that moment Michael Jackson ran from the basement to marks room and repeatedly said "I would never hurt a child!" But just then did a loud beeping sound rang out for the random lie detector Michael was hocked up to.

The Wendy's man screamed in horror before he attempted jumped out of the still open window, but he could not accomplish this before Michael Jackson gabbed his arm "Don't leave baby…!" he said "you can share my bed!"

"OH MY GOD!" The Wendy's man cried before throwing Michael's arm aside and finally jumped out the window and tumbled onto the pavement below.

"I never did like Wendy's any ways!" Michael cried after him "and take your food it sucks ass!" he finished tossing the bag he had placed on mark's desk out the window

In the morning mark awoke to the aroma of a whopper! -Dun dun dun!- and he could feel hot air on the back of his neck, dazed he rolled over only to come face to face with a sight scarier than Michael Jackson molesting a child…for what lay beside him was the burger king, king!

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU PERVERT!" Mark yelled

The king didn't say a word he just reached into his royal jacket and pulled out a whopper, and held it out to mark.

"No way I don't accept food from kings I don't know!" Mark responded sticking out his hand in a stop motion.

The king dropped the burger and took mark's outstretched hand and began to stroke it passionately." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Mark yelled smacking the king in the face with his hand.

"OH MY GO-"the king started but he was cut off as he fell out the open window and onto the pavement below, his head made a crack as he hit the ground head first. His blood began to pool around him, he had died on impact.

Mark stuck his head out the window and mumbled "looks like some one won't be going home to his restaurant." He herd voices down below

"Look dear it's a man!"

"Do you suppose he's dead?"

"It's a gift from god!"

"Yes we won't have to go hungry today!"

Then the Canadian tire couple came into view and looked around to make sure no one was around, they both picked up the king's limp body and carried it in to the garage. The only thing that could be herd was their voices.

"I'll take the right leg!"

"Sure I want the torso."

"Ok I also want the left leg then."

"I'll settle for on arm and half the brain!"

"Ok deal I get the other arm and half of the brain."

Mark blinked a few times before shutting the window, "God is my life odd!" he said walking down stairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

_So did you like it? Thanks for reading and have a plesant day... and Reveiw please!_


End file.
